With Love, Elsa
by AxelsonK
Summary: Modern AU. There are five parts to a story and there are five parts told in Anna and Elsa's perspective when their failed marriage crumbles around them. One knelt to pick up the pieces, even if there are thousands, while the other stood and watched.
1. Chapter 1

Anna stares at the penthouse. She stares at the floor to ceiling windows, curtains kept open because Anna always argues that having the sun shine on them is nice. She stares at the couch, two miscoloured throw pillows on either side because she says: "It's nice to have a splash of colour around _our _house." She stares at the piano and guitar and she swears if she stares long and hard enough she can still picture her strumming those strings and Elsa pressing those keys, creating the perfect harmony.

Finally, she stares at the letter on the counter between the living room and kitchen, where the letter sat and atop of it was a golden ring.

Anna has read that letter for five times, each for a year they spend together. She doesn't wonder where everything went wrong, instead she wipes the tears from her eyes and pads over to the little lover's couch that's facing the windows. She realises that it's too big for just one person, that it feels too lonely without Elsa in the seat beside her.

She grabs her phone and with trembling fingers, she dials her brother's number. He picks up on the third ring and there's static at first before his voice comes through. "Hello?"

"Hi, Hans." Anna says, a watery smile creeping up her features. Her voice breaks even if it's just those two words but Hans already knows. He always knows.

"What happened?"

"I think—" Her words get caught and she has to take a deep and sobbing breath before continuing. "I think I'm going to come home." She breaks into sobs and Hans is quick to act.

"Hey hey hey, I'm here lil sis. I'm here." Anna nods her head in agreement but the tears don't stop. Her heart aches, she could physically feel it in her chest. She feels so empty and she just wants to escape, from what she doesn't quite know yet. "Do you want me to come pick you up at the airport?"

"Yes please." Anna sniffles.

"Then we'll make hot chocolate and maybe even make some sandwiches. Sounds nice, right?" When Anna offers a hum, Hans continues. "Everything will be okay, Anna."

She just hopes it will because right now she's not sure she can get over the fact that she's _alone. _Again.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, this is kind of my first story here. I don't know the exact mechanics or how it's different from AO3 but oh well. Like I said in the summary, the story is told in five parts each for both Elsa and Anna, so this is going to conclude in 10 chapters or so?

It's inspired by the movie '_The last five years.' _God that was a sad one and this will be a sad story but hey, you guys are free to suggest a better ending than what I have in mind and I'll be happy to bring it to life.

This is the first part for Anna, I'll see you guys in the next, I guess?


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years Ago**

When Elsa meets Anna, she can't keep herself from smiling. When she meets Anna, she's enamored by the girl and her excessive exuberance. She's immediately drawn in and she doesn't know whether it's the freckles or the slight dimples the girl has when she grins.

When she meets Anna, she knows she's going to fall. And she's going to fall hard.

"My mom will kill me." Elsa says, taking a sip from her drink as her eyes crinkle in a smile when Anna makes a face.

"Why? Because you're on a date with a girl?"

"Bingo."

Anna laughs and Elsa decides it's the best thing she's ever heard, even better than piano. _Yes, _she deduces, _so much better than the piano. _

"Is she going to have a heart attack or something?" Anna jokes, laughing at the absurdity of her joke.

"Definitely." Anna's laugh falls short and she looks at Elsa with a horrified look. The blonde is quick to reassure her. "Don't worry though, whatever she does or say… I think I'm willing to risk it just to be with you."

Anna raises an equally impressed and astonished brow. "Two things." She says, swallowing her drink and putting it down. "I seem to be great at guessing and that, Elsa Snow, is so fucking cheesy."

Elsa doesn't focus on the second thing when she challenges the redhead. "Yeah, you think you can guess what I'm thinking right now?"

Anna isn't one to back down from a challenge, she is also not one to accept a challenge without getting something out of it. "What do I get when I win?"

"I think you mean _if _you win."

"No, no." Anna grins, mischievous and all knowing. "_When _I win. What's the prize?"

It's Elsa's turn to raise a perfect brow. "Confident, aren't we?"

Anna nods, humming. She plays with the drink in her hand, obviously in thought. While she does that, Elsa stares at her, at how beautiful she is by just simply _twirling a fucking glass. _It's crazy how Elsa is so into this girl. She's not normally like this but there's something about Anna and her aura that makes it so… intoxicating. Like Elsa can't get enough of her.

She smiles a private smile to herself. _God, I just want to—_

"A kiss." Anna says slyly accompanied with a smirk.

Elsa starts, eyes widening just a fraction to show that she's surprised but the smile that's already tugging on her lips say she's impressed more than anything.

The redhead blushes when Elsa takes too long to respond. "Or you know… whatever you're comfortable with. A hug! A hug would be great, too. I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry—"

"Deal." It effectively cuts Anna's rambling, though Elsa finds it endearing and impossibly cute. "A kiss."

While Elsa doesn't really kiss on a first date, she also hasn't had a date at her home either. Guess she'll try new things tonight. Besides, it's definitely worth the excited smile on Anna's face when she agrees.

"Okay, so I can start guessing right now, right?"

"Yes."

"How many tries do I get?"

"One."

"_What? _Just one?" Anna exclaims, a pout forming as she crosses her arms petulantly. "That's not fair." She whines.

Elsa just laughs and squishes this urge to pinch Anna's cheek because _god _they're acting like total teenagers. "It is if a kiss is the prize."

Anna nods in agreement and goes silent, even scratching her chin as she thinks of what Elsa's thinking about. Meanwhile, Elsa's just thinking that if Anna does guess what she's thinking she gets to kiss Anna. _Wow. _She gets to feel those soft, pink lips on hers. Holy shit, that would be so heavenly that it makes Elsa hope that Anna actually gets this and _jesus h fucking christ she's biting her lip, why would she do that does she want—_

"You're thinking of how good it would be if we did kiss." She says, confident smirk in place.

Elsa absolutely colours, even her neck and shoulders feel warm. Her mouth gapes like a fish out of water before she unsuccessfully strings a bunch of words together. "W-wha—no, I didn't—that's so—_wow—_stupid… I—"

Anna is laughing, as in clutching her stomach, doubling over kind of laughter. If anything, it makes Elsa flush darker as she tries to salvage what's left of her dignity. "That's not fair."

The redhead tries to squash her laughter as she says, "How is that not fair, Miss Elsa?" The blonde huffs, finishing her drink in one go. It makes Anna sober up though as she looks on with amazement. "Woah, there. Need liquid courage or something?"

"Ugh, will you please stop teasing me?"

"I can't. You're cute when you're flustered." Anna giggles. "It's nice to be the one calm and composed for once."

"How fantastic for you."

"Watch your sarcasm there, I won fair and square."

"You were cheating."

Anna looks aghast, putting a hand on her chest feigning hurt for effect. "Rude."

Elsa rolls her eyes but a smile finds its way on her lips nonetheless. "Of course I am."

"Now! I believe a kiss is in order." Anna says, sitting up straight. Her smile is relaxed but the colour in her cheeks say otherwise. "Pucker up, loser, 'cause this is going to be the kiss of your life."

"Shut up and kiss me, you stinker."

Anna giggles and leans in, capturing Elsa's lips in a tender kiss and _dear god _was it intoxicating as Elsa thought it would be. She feels herself pulling closer, like Anna is the moon and Elsa is the tide. The blonde rests her hands on either side of Anna's cheek, lightly stroking it.

She can't help but smile into the kiss, "My mom is definitely going to kill me." She mumbles on Anna's lips.

Anna grins, pressing a little peck before she lets her mouth travel to the blonde's jaw. "Worth it."

As Elsa exhales a breathy smile she lets herself be taken over by Anna's scent and being.

_Definitely worth it._

* * *

**A/N: **Aaand that would be the first part for Elsa. Part one for both are done so we'll see where this goes. Prepare yourself guys because this story has a first class ticket on the angst train. See you guys at the next one! Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna finds herself alone in a park, the breeze is nice and the shade the tree is giving offers her comfort. There are people walking dogs, children playing with kites, and teenagers playing with what looks to be a Frisbee. Anna takes out her camera, takes a few snapshots from the scenery around her.

It's a nice place but Anna can't help but feel that it would be nicer if Elsa was here. With her. On her _damn birthday_.

But Anna knows that she's in Arendelle City, attending a business meeting or closing off a deal with someone and she understands. She has, too. Even if Anna barely sees her anymore, even if it's just one minute video calls a day, even if Anna feels lonely in _their _bed.

It's fine. It's Elsa's career and she's thriving, Anna doesn't want to—won't be a thorn on her side. She's there to be a supportive girlfriend.

But there's yet to be a call much less a text from her wife greeting her a happy birthday. And yes, maybe it's a bit unfair that Elsa has zero time for her or that she's always busy or that Anna seems like she isn't a priority anymore but she can wait, right? Things will die out eventually, Elsa will have more free time, and they can catch up on missed time. Everything will be back to normal soon, right?

_How long have you been telling yourself that? Two, three years now? _

The redhead sighs, leaning her head back to thump on the wood behind her. She feels the sun's rays on her face and she feels herself drifting off when she sees something move behind her eyelids. She props one open, Mediterranean sea meeting Pacific.

"Hi." Elsa says, grinning down at her.

Anna, on instinct, closes her eye back. "Hey, Elsa." It takes a moment. Elsa is patient and it's worth it because Anna's eyes bulge open and she jumps a few good inches in the air. "Elsa?" She says, no—shouts. Elsa's grin grows wider as she opens her arms and Anna doesn't waste any second jumping into them.

She pulls Elsa down on the grass, her laugh catching at her throat as a sob squeezes its way in. Anna buries her nose in the crook of Elsa's neck and breathes in her scent, the scent of home. _Holy shit, _she hasn't had this for months and Elsa is here. She's here, she's here, she's here.

She's here on Anna's birthday.

She pulls back, a smile on her face that she's sure is going to stay the whole time's Elsa's here. Because she is. She's here, breathing the same air as Anna's, living in the same space as Anna's.

Her birthday becomes ten times better than it was a few seconds ago. "Not that I'm complaining but why are you here?"

Elsa sits beside her, grabbing her hand and interlacing them together. She squeezes, "Because it's my wife's birthday."

Anna leans in and presses a quick kiss to her cheek, she stares at those blue, blue eyes and she still finds herself getting lost in them. And suddenly their fight last night didn't happen, suddenly Elsa not being there all these months is okay, and suddenly Anna's doubts is washed away by those Pacific tides.

"I missed you." Anna says, playing with their intertwined fingers as she stares at them.

"I missed you, too. So much." Elsa says, kissing Anna's temple.

They stay like that for a while, basking in comfortable silence as Elsa watches the people around them and Anna is still playing with their fingers, trying to wrap her head around the fact that Elsa is really here with her right now. It isn't a dream, it isn't a hologram, it isn't a fucking phone screen that's staring back at her.

No. It's _Elsa. _Alive and breathing and _real. _

"Hey." The blonde says, bumping her shoulder to Anna's and garnering her attention.

"Hmm?"

"Can we talk?"

Anna feels something unpleasant churn in her stomach. Nothing good really comes from those words and Anna's already thinking of the worst. A divorce? More time for the company? Less time for video calls? A _divorce? _"Yeah?"

"About our chat, last night."

"Oh."

Elsa nods solemnly, "Yeah."

"What about it?" Anna tries to act nonchalant as she clears her throat, sudden memories popping up and with it come the emotions that Anna has tried so hard to keep at bay, to keep from bubbling over into boiling rage.

"Did you really mean what you said? I mean, what happened to us, Anna?" Elsa says, her voice small and sad. It breaks Anna's heart, seeing Elsa like that. Because Elsa usually has her walls up, shoulders and back tense and something about her being so open and _vulnerable_ just... breaks something inside Anna. Makes her want to take back all the hurtful things she'd said last night. But she can't.

The damage is done and she has to deal with it. So Anna takes a deep breath, brings their interlaced hands up her lips and gives Elsa's knuckles a kiss. When she says nothing, Elsa continues. "What's on your mind?"

And so Anna starts to do what she's good at, letting her mouth run without thinking. "I guess I just can't believe you came."

Elsa stays silent, a motion that spurs Anna to continue. "I mean, we're sitting here in this park, holding hands, _talking._" Anna's lips tug up. "Look, I'm smiling. I'm happy that you're here, Els."

When Elsa still doesn't speak, Anna continues. "You know, I bought this denim jacket from a thrift shop. It had what I hope is ketchup stains on them but I bought it anyway because the patches are cute." Elsa finally exhales a laugh, a ghost of a smile touching her lips. "Look, you're laughing." Anna says and she leans in, giving Elsa a kiss on her forehead before she presses hers against it. "We're going to be okay." She whispers, more to herself than to Elsa if she's honest.

Anna feels more than she sees her wife nod. "I guess we have to try a little harder, you know? We're going to make more adjustments, we're going to make more plans but we can make it, Els." She smiles at her wife and nods her head, gesturing that they take a stroll. Elsa follows, standing up and quickly interlacing their fingers together as they walk side by side, their feet dragging themselves unconsciously to a secluded place in the park, somewhere near the lake.

"You made it to _Corona _on my _birthday._" Anna swings their hands, giggling. "Who knows where else we can go, right?"

Elsa nods politely, pulling Anna closer. "I think you're going to like the gallery." The redhead says before grimacing. "I'm sure it won't suck that bad." She adds.

The blonde laughs, kissing Anna's cheek. They stop near the lake. "See, we're laughing!" Anna exclaims, turning to face her wife. She takes Elsa's other hand, her thumb rubbing the golden band and smiling instinctively. "You're laughing and I'm smiling and we're in _Corona, _by a lake, holding hands..." The younger girl chuckles. "Told you we're doing fine."

Just as Elsa is about to lean in for a kiss, Anna moves her head and gazes onto the still and serene waters. "We can fix this together, Els. You and me always, right?" She asks, glancing back at her wife just in time to see her nod. "I'll own up to my mistakes, we'll try harder, and we can start all over again this weekend." Anna says, moving to walk along the lake.

When Elsa doesn't follow and their hands detach, Anna looks back with a smile. It drops when she sees Elsa's expression and Anna already hears her heart breaking before the words were even out.

"Baby, I'm so sorry but I have this thing, a gathering back in Arendelle and I tried but I can't get out." Elsa sucks her bottom lip between her teeth. "I can't stay the weekend."

Anna feels the usual doubts, the pain, the anger, the utter frutration about how _unfair _Elsa is being but she pushes it down. Squashes it down, throws it in a box and kicks it away, she wills herself to see a silver lining, wills herself to understand that this is Elsa's _career, _something she's passionate about. And Anna _has _to understand (again) because she's a supportive girlfriend and she can wait, for however long it takes, because eventually Elsa will always come home to her, right?

"It's fine." Anna says and Elsa draws in on herself even more, guilt wracking her frame. Anna pulls her closer, her hands winding behind Elsa's neck and willing the blonde to look at her. "Hey, it's fine. If you have to then you have to. We'll just make do with tonight." Anna says, hugging the taller girl.

She feels Elsa tense and pull away and when Anna looks at her, Elsa's frown is deeper than before. "The thing is... I tried to book for a flight tomorrow morning but it was all packed and the tickets I got were for tonight."

Something in Anna snaps and she separates from her wife, she begins pacing (a tick she got from Elsa) as she barks out a humourless laugh. "You know what drives me crazy, Els?"

"Anna—"

"It's the fact that we could be here together, stay here together but here you go again, you're going to choose someone else to be with—"

"It's not like—"

"Yes, Elsa! It's exactly like that. You could be here spending your time with your _wife on her fucking birthday. _You can even, god forbid, come and see the opening but no! You decide it's more fucking important to go and play with the same 50 or so dickheads that you already know. You decide it's more important than me."

"Anna—"

Anna doesn't listen, she feels her ears ring with anger and all of a sudden all she can see is red. The dam breaks and it's irrevirsible, everything Anna's been supressing comes rushing forth, a tidal wave threatening to flood and destroy whatever's left of their marriage. "And I know you must be crushed because you can't play with your _little girlfriends—"_

_"_You're being absurd!"

_"_No, I'm not."

"Yes—"

"No, I'm _not!" _Anna is practically shouting. "My point is, Elsa, that you can't spend one fucking day with your goddamned wife! It's always about you and you and you. Marvelous, revolutionary you. Elsa fucking Snow, the game changer of the business industry at the mere age of 28!"

Anna stops her pacing and turns to face Elsa, Elsa who looks _annoyed _rather than guilty that Anna is mad. Elsa who looks like she's tired of Anna's complaints. Elsa who doesn't care.

It makes Anna fume hotter and in three quick steps she's standing tall and gazing into those blank blue eyes. Blue eyes that used to be _her _Pacific ocean. Now it's just a dead sea.

"Always you and you and you," Anna pokes Elsa's collar at each syllable and she stops to take a deep breath, but it doesn't help. The anger isn't dissipating, "you never think of what your wife is feeling, you never think to at least tell me before deciding."

Hot tears are dripping down her cheeks, gathering on her chin before either falling or continuing their treck down Anna's throat, a throat that's burning and choking and tired of sobbing for a person who isn't even there.

"You know I'll never fucking understand how—" Anna sobs and sniffles, she doesn't wipe her eyes or her nose and instead she stands her ground, waiting if Elsa will do anything.

She doesn't. And it breaks Anna's heart because she knows, somewhere deep down, that this is the end. "How can you stand there, proud and tall while your wife is crying and not do anything at all?"

She realizes that the Elsa before her is somehow familiar and not. Because on one hand it's still Elsa, platinum blonde hair and blue, blue eyes and fair skin but on the other she's all hard edges, regal, and tough.

Anna wonders that if she had noticed sooner, would they even be here right now?

————————————

**A/N: **Hello! This is part two for Anna. Wow, the angst. V sad, v sad. My heart hurts, man.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next one!


End file.
